Our Worlds at War: Voices
by JME2
Summary: A series of inner monologues that focus on the thoughts of the players, both minor and major, of the Imperiex War during the “Our Worlds at War“ story arc that ran in DC Comics during Summer of 2001. Please r/r &Enjoy!
1. Credits

Disclaimer: Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and everyone else is created, owned, and listened by DC Comics. However, I own the story and any original characters; no copyright infringement is intended.

Synopsis: A series of inner monologues that focus on the thoughts of the players, both minor and major, of the Imperiex War during the "Our Worlds at War" story arc that ran in DC Comics during Summer of 2001. Enjoy!

Our Worlds at War: Voices


	2. General Zod

There are those who say that patience is a virtue. Believe it or not, I too believe in that. I believe in that every time in lay my eyes on a certain Kryptonian who should be hauling himself across the Atlantic to my wonderful little sortie on Berlin any moment now.

I know he will. I have always prided myself on being able to predict me enemies' reactions. And despite Apokolips appearing in the skies above this wretched little planet, despite the rumors of the entire population of his city being abducted, he'll be here.

Why?

There a variety of reasons. The most simple? Most likely because I broke his jaw and he _still _doesn't understand why. It's also quite evident that he's been itching for a rematch since last we engaged in fisticuffs. And of course, there's always the wonderful kryptonite poisoning incident from last year.

Ah Kryptonite, rare substance that thou art. It is unfortunate that no samples remain on Earth-unless you count Kancer as one possible example, but I'll personally ignore that. All remaining samples are burned out in that fabled Fortress of his that I can never quite seem to locate. But then again, when someone is struggling to have their chosen country emerge as a world power, you'll find that there's little time to leave the borders of your domain.

Of course, he doesn't know it, but kryptonite is just _one _of _many _connections that he and I have, many of them actually quite personal. And I'm not just talking about my name. Oh, no, if only he knew the true depth of-

Ah. Here he is now, arriving faster than a speeding bullet and flaunting the red, yellow, and white garb that makes him so well known. Ignition, Faora, and Kancer are at my side within an instant. I see Faora smug and I couldn't agree with her more.

__

"Has the exalted _United States _officially _declared war on Pokolistan or is this being a personal business." _she asks sarcastically.

Kal-El and I lock eyes for a moment. There is a brief beat and he is the first to break the silence. Well, technically when one is tearing the capital of city of Germany to pieces, there is no silence, but let's just say for now in our immediate circle, shall we?

__

"I want a word with the 'General.' Let's talk."

Underneath my headgear, I can't help but smile. 

"Ash you wish."

As you wish Kryptonian. As you wish, Superman. He throws the first punch and of course, I dodge it; my counterattack shares a similar fate. We both move upwards towards the upper stratosphere. The look in his eyes is just delicious, the anger in his entire body at my attack on Berlin quite clear.

"WHY?!"

Silly man. Possibly Earth's greatest hero, but most certainly not in the intelligence factor. I am, well some in Pokolistan, deluded, insane, or generally brilliant; I feel that the last one applies the most.

"Because I can."

His eyes burn as red as the armor I wear and lances of heat vision lace out at me. They both, of course, cancel each other out. Kal-El still refuses to understand and thus, I have to explain more…_persuasively _to him. I find myself so caught up in the moment of seeing blood spew from his mouth that I do not fully hear everything that I am saying for a moment.

"…Living only for the day-"

Uh-Oh. Should I? From a tactical perspective, I shouldn't say this, but I must; this is getting too wonderful to stop now.

"-_you _would kneel before Zod!"

I see his eyes bulge wide. Ah, the name has struck a chord, just as I had hoped. With his great strength, he pulls my fists off of his neck.

__

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Wasn't my name enough for you? Must I slam into your site, repeat my name, and watch that energy wave rush past you towards Earth and-

Wait, that's not one of mine.

"Superman, that's not one of mine.

__

"Perhaps…this is best settled…later.

He speeds off, big blue boy scout that he is. I just float there for a moment. Damm; one chance to finally end it once and for all, gone. Then it hits me.

"The universe does have a peculiar sense of humor at times. I think…interesting times are upon us."

I thank the universe; after all, I can see the fear in his eyes at the mere mention of name. As soon as the struggle which I'm sure is about to begin ends, look out Superman. Pokolistan and General Zord are going on tour.

And I grantee that then you _will _bow before Zod.


	3. Lex Luthor

President Lex. President Luthor. President Lex Luthor. All names that convey an aura of power, a power that has finally allowed me to ascend past the Man of Steel in popularity. And with the information

Unfortunately, it will cost lives, military, civilian, alien. Perhaps Darkseid of Mongul will be among them; I doubt the former though. Even _I'm _smart enough to realize the continued threat that the ruler of Apokolips poses to Earth. It's ironic, though, in many regards. Superman's greatest mortal and extraterrestrial enemies combining forces to combat a common threat.

Alas, it's not Superman. As for him, I personally hope that he survives. No, he _must _survive. For if this Imperiex or Darkseid or anyone else that will be participating in the conflict kills him…well, for their sake, they'd better hope that they don't.

Some have called me a sociopath. By some, of course, I mean those alpha-males and dolts that make up the oh-so wonderful superhero community. It's not that I hate them; on the contrary, as hard as it is to believe, I have respect for some of them and their abilities- as long as of course they are useful and willing to aid me.

Sadly, this has rarely been the case. The second Green Arrow's betrayal of the first Injustice Gang is such an example; the late Aztek, to whom I _did _pour millions of dollars into, is also another example. The most tragic is probably Supergirl. Despite my attempts to clone and use her, there was a small part of me that, if its possible, did love her.

Unlike the others, John Henry Irons AKA Steel however, falls into both categories. During that "Reign of the Superman" as the media playfully coined it, I offered him a chance to work for me, which I won't deny was an attempt to outdo that thorn Rex Leech. He unfortunately refused. However, he was not aware of two important. One, thanks to the wonderful science of micro surveillance, I had Irons' name. Second, shortly after my inauguration, I _did _connect him to the terrorist group based in Suicide Slum.

Now _that _was a simple deal, one of the simplest I've ever done: Unleash a certain creature of Doom and you're free to go. Well, that's what he's doing right now as I monitor the Suicide Squad's status.

Many of them have their uses. 

Who am I kidding? The squad is made up thugs and the son of a dead alien tyrant. Oh, and Manchester Black who I know many, including Superman, think of as the ultimate sadist

Sadist.

Yeah right; _you_ try having the _Joker _on your Injustice Gang and see if Black really comes close to _your _description of a sadist.

But such is what one gets when you deal with rouges. Some are of course, deranged beyond belief-mainly the so-called and which is why I am glad that the Joker is under lock and key in New York and that Circe is the Mediterranean doing God knows what; she storms into the Oval Office again and I'll see to it that she gets a modern day equivalent of the fury of the Gods.

But back to the heroes. It's not that I hate them; even _I _admire how they've protected the world, particularly with the JSA. What I truly hate about them is their unquestioning loyalty and devotion to Superman.

This also particularly applies to the JLA. Up until its reformation, I was content to let them be, but Superman's assumption of its leader changed all of that. Arrogant bastard. It _was _a throwing of the gauntlet and a direct challenge to me. Too bad he survived both variations of the Injustice Gang- of course I don't count the second one because after all, I wasn't exactly in control of my actions after all; I was being manipulated by that blasted 

But back to the sociopath. There is a slight chance that, should we survive this war-and I for one have every intent on doing so; it's what we Luthors do after all-that the JLA's Martian associate may learn about my *correspondence* with the emissary. 

Well, they do it, it appears they'll do it without a base of operations based on the expression Ms. Waller wears as she looks at me.

__

"We've lost contact with the team. But it is confirmed."

Confirmed.

So, the Doomsday Protocol has at long last been activated. Let the games begin.

Just don't kill Superman. After all, one of these days, he'll finally be mine.


	4. Doomsday

Light. Flickering Light. Flickering over and over.

Light ends. See Strangers.

Creatures.

Black haired creature. Smiling.

Wait a moment.

There.

__

THE Creature. Creature of homeworld.

Kill it. Kill it. Kill it.

Destroy the creature.

DESTROY!!

Lose track of time.

Kill the creature.

Keeps coming back.

KILL IT!

Large creature. _VERY _large creature.

__

"And so. The Cosmic Anomaly that dares to engage my probes. How insignificant you are."

Stupid creature. Leap!

__

"So let this be the ultimate lesson. The natural order will always prevail. All bacteria can be expunged…"

Almost there. 

Be ready.

KILL IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

__

"I live beyond your perception. I AM _the natural order. Once again, bacteria…"_

Flashing light. Burning light. 

Hurt.

Really Hurt.

There is nothing. Again.

Blackness.

But I will be back.


End file.
